Empress Serenity
by Freaky-Sis
Summary: Chibi-Usa has assumed control, after her mother has been kidnapped by the enemy, thought to have been destroyed after the battle with Galaxia. But they were wrong! Edited by gohangirl7711
1. Chapter 1

A/N: WOW! That's my first fanfiction chapter I've ever done. I hope it's okay! This is a continuation of the Sailor Stars, (I felt like doing something different! Tee hee! -) My dear friend, Sophie (gohangirl7711) who has her own fanfiction, edits it. It's Without You. I don't know if you know it. Try and find it and check it out! Anyway! Logging off!

* * *

Seiya backed her up against the wall with a painful thud; sending searing waves agony up her back. Knowing the only reason she was still standing was because Seiya was holding her there; she went limp allowing herself to sink in the pain coursing its way through her body.

Dropping the body, she turned to face Makoto, "We are getting nowhere with this investigation. I suggest a different plan of action."

Makoto crossed her arms, scowling at the Sailor Starlight, "If you didn't mutilate everyone we came across, then there wouldn't be this problem," they both glowered, knowing any other argument would further to the final battle destroying this and the other worlds. It wasn't worth their time.

Over the eons, the Sailor Scouts had become a powerful band of warriors both feared and respected. After the battle of Galaxia, the scouts no longer sought to fight. Agreeing to return to their respected planets and moons, the universe had become a somewhat peaceful place, giving over to the thought of harmony and tranquillity. Unfortunately, this led the planets to their overthrow.

It was quick. The new threat, the one they thought would never come. Through the time of Serenity, the planets' army had become complacent, throwing away the thought of war and the ancient battle customs of old, their protection. Of all the Planets, only the strongest survived.

It was with the combined effort of Mars, Jupiter, the Moon and its sister planet, The Earth that managed to withstand the full frontal assault, given by the enemy. The devastation was immense, destroying all life that moved. Mercury was overturned, and had yet to recover and master the art of war yet again.

Realizing this to be a problem, Jupiter and Mars gave half their forces to protect their friends from further annihilation. The queen herself, whereas, chose to fight along side her companions, aiding others in the reconstruction of their world.

Of all the Inner System, Venus suffered the worst. It was plagued by an evil toxin, derived form the very center of the Sun itself. As the sun completed each day, more of her people died, consuming the princess' health.

Only the queen could restore her health. The Queen.

She could only be found on the Planet Earth with her husband and tiny daughter, enjoying life, the way she knew. It was at the age of 14 that she developed into the great warrior she that was a slave to the people, writhing inside to lead a life free of hurt and fighting. She lived for the day her daughter, Rini, would acquire her title, crown and crystal. It was those thoughts, which lead to the decision to allow her daughter to right this enigma. It was then she gave her crown over to the petite maiden, and bestowed upon her the honor of Queen.

Empress Serenity of the Moon.

Rushing to the side of her beloved friend, Empress Serenity set about healing this wounded solider.

It was during this time that the Enemy struck.

* * *

Tiaki stared out the window, bemused by the state of circumstances. He missed the ever-smiling face of their queen, and her happy-go-lucky, klutzy attitude. The atmosphere had deteriorated into a dismal environment. The Empress was only just holding out.

He sighed again, dejectedly putting his head in his hands. Upstairs, in his mind, it sorted out all the clues they had gathered so far. There was one problem with the link and motive. This was due to the fact that there wasn't any link, because there weren't any clues.

The investigation was taking longer than expected, as Makoto and Seiya refused to co-operate. Yaten had offered to do the inspection himself earlier that morning. He was efficient, and, admittedly, short-tempered. Seeing no other option that wouldn't harm their situation, he agreed to the request.

A small knock on the door, interrupted Tiaki's thoughts. It was Mizuno. She stood shyly in the doorway, holding papers in her beautifully, rounded arms, "Am I interrupting anything Tiaki-sama?"

Tiaki smiled lovingly at her; "There is no pressure to be polite. We are all in the same boat," Stretching, he got out of his chair, "please, call me Tiaki-ko,"

Blushing slightly, she slid the documents into his offering arms, "Thank you. It's quite heavy."

Tiaki invited Mizuno to sit down, while he poured the drinks.

Mizuno uttered in a small voice, "those documents are the statistics you wanted. It appears that the situation of the Planets is worsening. They are struggling under the pressure of the enemies attack."

They sat in silence for a long while, not daring to speak their thoughts. Finally, Mizuno asked quietly, "have you found any links to the disappearance of Usagi at all?"

Looking at her, Tiaki shameful declined. Mizuno turned her head away, hiding the tears of anxiety that streamed down her face.

He hated to see anyone cry. Gathering her up in his arms he rocked her, muttering words of comfort to his distressed friend. She clung to him, absorbing his warmth. He was the only one who could hold her with such love. Even during these dark times, she wished that she could muster the courage to tell him how she felt.

"Seiya and Makoto are working on the investigation, I would not worry." He said, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes, "How many nights have you not slept?"

He traced his finger beneath her eyes; "I see the dark rings of distress etched into your face,"

She dropped her gaze, "I can't help it! I," she faltered, "I can't help but feel something bad will happen to Usagi, and by the time we find out who's behind this…" she paused, looking up at Tiaki, "it would be already too late!"

Tiaki gave her a sympathetic smile; "All those late nights will give you wrinkles"

At that she could not help but smile. She felt a warm hand close on hers. She knew it was no accident. She stared into his eyes again; her heart beat fluttering in her breast. She was intelligent, and so was Tiaki. Many a night, they would talk into the early hours of the morning. Many a night Mizuno would go away, cursing her lack of courage. Many a night, she longed for his warmth.

"I think it's time you went to bed," he said, interrupting her thoughts, "You need your sleep," and with that he withdrew his grasp, indicating that she should take his advice.

She hesitated, not wanting to leave. Never before had she ever felt his glow so close to hers. She did not want to leave the precious moment.

She resigned. Nodding, she complied, leaving the room without a second glance.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: YAY! I have readers! That's so cool! THANKYOU, THANK YOU, THANKYOU for reviewing.

I have had some people say, they don't know who's who, so here's an explanation.

Usagi/Serenity- Sailor Moon

Mizuno- Sailor Mercury

Rei- Sailor Mars

Makoto- Sailor Jupiter

Minako- Sailor Venus

Chibiusa/Empress Serenity- Sailor Chibi Moon

Hotaru- Sailor Saturn

Setsuna- Sailor Pluto

Michiru- Sailor Neptune

Haruka- Sailor Uranus

Taiki- Sailor Star Maker

Yaten- Sailor Star Healer

Seiya- Sailor Star Fighter

So with that out of the way time to get on with the story!

* * *

The Cauldron Guardian watched in dismay, as the galaxies were being torn apart by this evil, dying, screaming for help. A tear escaped the golden gatekeeper, spiraling down her cheek. Inside, she screamed too. The many agonized outcries, calling out to her for help. The Cauldron sympathized. All of its children cried out to its Guardian, and yet she could not leave, lest something happened.

The Cauldron reached out to comfort her. It whispered words of sympathy, filling the warrior with its ever-flowing wisdom. The words echoed in the mind of the Golden Solider. She knew the Cauldron was speaking sense, but she could not fight the feeling of agonized helplessness as her friends were slowly dying, yet she could do nothing.

* * *

The stone skimmed across the water, creating little ripples in its wake. She sighed again. Life was so deathly quite now that there was no life. Queen Hotaru peered out beyond the pristine lake. Her planet had changed a great deal, now that the illusion of life thrived within the galaxy, all but there. The dark force had taken it away, leaving her with the lake as the only life to be seen.

Although she had survived, there was no help from the other planets. They were all too busy to consider their shadowed friend. She and her planet were vulnerable to another frontal attack, and yet, she was to live on, in an empty shell called home. Not even her friend Chibi-Usa had come to help.

She coughed, raven blood patterning her palm. She was dying, slowly and painfully. The poison had taken her planet hostage and slaughtered her people leaving only her. It had killed her husband and only daughter whoms health had been weak already. For many days and nights she had stayed at the bedside of her loved ones, watching them die, black blood pooling about them. It was during that time that she realized the enormity of the evil force that had swept the galaxy. It was to be the enemy of enemies, soon to completely swallow the planets, galaxies and eventually the universe. She was scared when the thought first crossed her mind, but as the days went passed she came to the inevitable conclusion that this was to be their fate eventually. But surely they could've meet a less painful end.

Now the evil poison had claimed her. The need to contact the other Senshi had become desperate. It was only a matter of time before she would give over to death; despite the fact she knew it was not ready for her. In her mind she knew there was no hope for her, but yet, she desired a friendly face at her bedside; a comforting word every morning and a knowledge that her kingdom would not give over to an incapable leader…like her.

Looking into waters lapping the shore, she saw nothing but pain and suffering from everyone. Was there no laughter left to brighten the universe, love or compassion for those left with nothing but death, a hint of smile from the friendly? This was a force to be reckoned with, and she knew it.

* * *

"You would not believe how boring the females are in this land," Yaten moaned, "They all want the same thing."

Seiya knew what he would say next, as it seemed to be his catch phrase, "And what is this 'same thing' you're talking about?"

"They all want sex and money," he laughed.

"Except Usagi. She wants someone who'll love her and treat her like the angel she is,"

Yaten rolled his eyes at his friend. Walking up to him he placed a finger on his forehead remarking, "If it was up to me, I'd have your memory swiped. You wouldn't have to worry about Usagi and I wouldn't have to worry about you costing me a fortune in painkillers for my _constant_ headaches,"

"If you have headaches, shouldn't you see a doctor?"

"I GIVE UP!" Yaten yelled, throwing his arms into the air in an over dramatic gesture. Turning around, he pointed a finger to the door, "That is the direction Usagi should be leaving!"

"Does that mean you've found her?" a voice asked.

A tall figure stood in the entrance, a staff in one hand, "because if you have, the little Empress would love to hear about it,"

"Setsuna-sama! I…I didn't see you there!" Yaten stuttered

"I see," The Keeper of Time came into the light, her dark, emerald hair glistening with supernatural power. Her eyes flashed briefly over Seiya's face, before return Yaten's gaze, "Is there any news on Serenity yet? The Little Empress is getting twitchy and I hate to see her so uptight. I was hoping your investigations had gotten somewhere, but as I see they haven't, "she hung her head in dismay.

The two Starlights exchanged glances. This was the first time they had seen Setsuna so upset. But then they did conclude that Setsuna was more of a guardian to the Little Moon Princess. All of this mess was tearing the scouts apart. They had not heard from one of them for a long while. It was Yaten who plucked up the courage to ask, "Have you heard from Queen Hotaru at all lately?"

Setsuna raised her head slowly, declining, "no. We have initially lost contact with her planet so we have no idea how she has survived. I shall talk to the Empress," she paused, a slight frown forming, "I think it is time we gathered the Senshi."

Yaten and Seiya both nodded in agreement. Setsuna bowed, leaving through the doors. Yaten looked on afterwards, tempted to follow the dark TimeKeeper.

"Yes, That is the direction Setsuna should be leaving hey Yaten?" Seiya smirked.

Yaten turned around and punched Seiya in the face.

A/N: A bit of a short chapter. I'm sorry, it's just I haven't had much time to get my thoughts together so I have strained my brain to produce something for you to chew up in the meantime. Don't worry, it is related. So I hope you have liked it. And thank you to all the people who have reviewed!

Peace Out

Freaky-Sis


End file.
